CLAY AND QUINN
by tilkingdomcomeCQ
Summary: my first one.. a CLINN story because there's not enough CLINN stories about. Includes NALEY, BRULIAN, JAMIE, CHASE, ALEX.. well everyone really. PLEASE REVIEW. THROW IDEAS, CRITICISMS AND LIKES MY WAY! thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn was wrapped in Clays arm as her head rested on his chest. Their legs were tangled together, fingered interlocked, eyes closed and were breathing slowly. They were peacefully asleep in bed, with the glass door open and the only sound to be heard was from the waves crashing gently on the shore.

Clay woke up, but didnt wake Quinn, instead he just stared at her. He had memorized every aspect of her face and thought about how beautiful she was, and how lucky he was to have her. He loved her so much, and knew how much she loved him, they were exactly what each other needed.

As the sun began to rise, Quinn's sleepy eyes slowly opened, and a smile spread across her face as soon as she saw Clay gazing at her.

'Morning baby' Quinn said whilst leaning up to Clay's face, looking him in the eyes. Clay didn't respond, he just got lost in her blue eyes. 'What are you thinking about?' Quinn asked. Clay didnt reply, instead he put his hand on the back of her neck and slowly pulled her in for a kiss. He could feel Quinn smiling in the kiss until they slowly pulled away for air.

'I was just thinking about how much i love you' Clay said.

'Hmm and how much do you love me Mr Evans?' Quinn responded and smiled, she knew he loved her more than anything, but its always nice to hear it.

Clay wrapped his arms around Quinn's waist and slowly moved on top of her, sinker her back into the bed. He looked her in the eyes and kissed her softly on the lips, 'You'll see' he said followed by a quick peck on the lips. Then he quickly jumped of the bed and headed for the shower, leaving Quinn alone in the bed room. He didn't tell her how much he loved her, because words couldn't describe it, but also because he wanted to tease her a little by not actually answering her question.

Clay was in shower went he felt a sudden gust of cold air and heard the shower door open. His eyes were closed from the water but knew exactly what was happening. He felt Quinn's tiny arms wrapped around his waist from behind and felt her kisses along his back.

'What does my baby think she's doing in my shower?' Clay joked.  
'Well baby, you left me, in bed, mid way through a conversation, besides I cant cook breakfast, so what else would i do?' Quinn replied while Clay laughed.  
'Thats true, you're terrible at cooking' he said, whilst turning around to face Quinn and wrapping his arms around her shoulders and back. 'How about i make us breakfast.. after this lovely shower?' Clay asked.  
'The Clay-Delux?' Quinn asked.  
'Anything for my baby' he responded 'And tonight i think we should go out, you know, have a nice romantic meal, a bottle of wine or two?' Clay asked Quinn, as he felt the water temperature increase. Quinn liked her showers steaming hot.  
'Sounds perfect' Quinn smiled and leaned up on her tip toes to capture Clay's lips in a kiss.

'Quinn, are you ready yet?' Clay shouted from the kitchen to Quinn in the bedroom. He was wearing a black suit and a light blue button down shirt. Quinn was still getting ready, she had no idea where she was going, which made it even harder to decide what to wear. She had seen what Clay was wearing and gathered it was somewhere fancy, because he was in a suit, but not too posh or smart, because he wasn't wearing a tie. She eventually chose a short blue dress with a sparkly clutch handbag and her sparkly Louboutin heels that Clay had got her whilst scouting in Paris.  
'Wow, my baby looks beautiful' Clay said as Quinn walked out of the bedroom.  
'Thank you handsome' she replied 'lets go' as their hands met and fingers interlocked. They left the beach house to go for a nice night out together. Quinn still didn't know where she was going, and was completely unaware of Clay's plans for the evening.

Clay and Quinn had got out of the car and were walking along, hand in hand, to a restaurant (or at least thats what Quinn thought.) 'If i told you to close your eyes, would you do it?' Clay sweetly asked.  
'erm, okay?' Quinn replied and closed her eyes, as she felt Clays hand go softly over them to make sure she couldn't see. She couldn't help but smile as she wondered where he was taking her.  
'No peeking' Clay said as he guided her to where he wanted her to be 'okay on the count of 2 i'm gonna let you see where were going tonight. you ready?' Clay said.  
'Okay baby let me see' Quinn pleeded. Clay slowly removed his hands from her eyes and took in a deep breath as he said '1...2...' Quinn opened her eyes and saw where she was going. She looked out at the ocean to a yacht in the harbor. It was all lit up and looked absolutely beautiful. She gasped, she loved it. She turned to Clay and wrapped her arms around his neck 'Baby, you know im afraid of the ocean right?' she teased with a cheeky smile.  
'Yes i do know that, but you wont have to touch the sea silly, and im here, so you're perfectly safe you goof' Clay chuckled  
'i know baby, i'm only joking' Quinn winked.

They were the only two people on the boat, except for the waiter and chef. Clay wanted everything to be perfect. He had even told the chef Quinn's favourite meal and exactly how she liked it cooked before hand, just so that nothing could spoil the night. They sat at a table with a candle between them and a bottle and white wine, Quinn's favourite.

After they had eaten Clay looked at the waiter and smiled, Quinn still had no idea what was going on, not that she had noticed Clay was acting differently. He was panicing that the night wasn't perfect and he was nervous for what came next. The waiter turned on a vinyl as City And Colour - The Girl began to play. Clay knew how much Quinn loved City and Colour.

Clay took a deep breath yet again and got up from his seat and walked over to Quinn, she looked at him confused, but he just smiled. 'Quinn James, i love you.'

Quinn smiled and said 'i love you too baby, but what's going on?' She asked.

Clay knelt down at her side and repeated, 'Quinn James, i love you... so very much, when i see you the weight of my day just falls away, and i never want to lose you, so will you do the honor in being my wife?' he took another deep breath as Quinn started to tear up 'Marry me Quinn James?' he asked as he took out a little turquoise box from his pocket. He opened it up and inside was the most amazing Tiffany's rings, with 'Til Kingdom Come' engraved on the inside of the ring. Quinn burst into tears and smiled at the same time, as she felt Clays fingers on her left hand as he pushed the ring onto her finger.  
'Yes of course i will' she replied, she put her hands and his neck and kissed him passionately 'i love you so much' she said. Clay pulled away and used his thumbs to wipe her tears from down her cheeks.  
'What do you say we go home and go in the hot tub?' Clay asked whilst standing up. Quinn was still a little shocked and couldn't find words to talk, so she just nodded as Clay led her off the boat and back to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Clay and Quinn returned home, now engaged. They were both so happy and could not smiling. Walking into the kitchen and over to the sofa Quinn stood in front of Clay. He put his hands around her waist from behind and kissed her on the cheek. His hands moved around from her waist to her back as he began to undo the zip on her dress as he placed gentle kissed on her neck. He had undone it slightly as she turned to face him, she looked him in the eyes and kissed him passionately as her hands went to his chest. She began undoing his buttons on his blue shirt as he kicked off his shoes and continued to undo the zip on her dress. She threw his shirt on the floor and began to undo his belt and trousers, as well as kicking off her shoes. His trousers fell to his ankles at the same time as her dress fell to the floor, they still hadn't stopped kissing. They were both standing in the lounge, in their underwear, kissing like there was no tomorrow. Eventually Quinn pulled away, both in need of air 'I'll see you out there' as she turned to walk outside and to the hot tub, as Clay walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of wine and 2 glasses in one hand, and a bottle of champagne in another, after all, they were celebrating.

Clay walked onto the deck and saw Quinn's sat in the hot tub. She truly was beautiful, he could just stare at her all day. He was so happy that she was now his, forever. He got to wake up to her every morning and go to sleep with her in his arms every night. He walked up to the hot tub and put the drinks on the side and stepped in. 'Hey fiance' Clay smiled as he passed Quinn the champagne, 'Let the celebrations begin' he said leaning in for a kiss.

The rest of the night flew by, and they fell asleep together in their bed for the first time as an engaged couple.

The morning quickly came, which started with a make-out session as usual. Neither of them had stopped smiling since last night. They had both been engaged before, but this time it was different. Clay did love Sara, but there was something about Quinn that he loved all the more. And Quinn did love David, but Clay was her soul mate.

Their affectionate kissing was interrupted by Quinn's phone. Quinn sighed and rolled off Clay. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Haley calling. Quinn's huge smile quickly came back as she looked at Clay. He nodded, already knowing that she was going to ask if she could tell Haley.

Quinn lied her head against her pillow and answered the phone 'Hi Hales' she said, as she pulled Clay on top of her. She liked it when she got Clay to lie on her, it wasnt often because he was always worried he would squash and hurt her, but Quinn loved it. She liked feeling his weigh pushing her into the bed and liked feeling his body relaxed with hers. 'Haley, i have some news for you... Clay proposed to me last night, we're getting married!' Quinn said really excitedly. Clay's head was next to Quinn's so he could hear Haley's reaction down the phone. Haley was screaming, which made Clay and Quinn laugh. Haley and Quinn were chatting about the proposal and weddings ideas for about 30 minutes, in which Clay was happy to lie on his beautiful fiance and watch her smiling. After Quinn hung up the phone, she rolled on top of Clay, it was her turn to squish him now. Just then Clay's phone rang, causing them both to sigh. 'It's Nathan' Clay laughed as he reached for his phone.

'Hey Nate'

'Congratulations Clay, i told you that if you played your cards right, you'd end up with an incredible wife, a James girl of course'

'Thanks man'

The two boys had a quick conversation about work, whilst Quinn happily lay on top of Clay, this time her watching him smile and chat to his best friend. Whilst Clay was chatting, the hand that was not holding the phone was occupied by playing with Quinn's long blond curls. After he hung up he smiled at Quinn, 'you've made me the happiest man on the planet'

'thank you baby, i love you'

'i love you too Quinn... but there's.. actually something... that i wanna... talk to you about' he talked slowly and looked nervous.

'what is it baby?' Quinn asked. Clay got up and walked into to bathroom, Quinn's eyes followed him, but she remained sat on the bed. He came back holding a little white pouch. It was Quinn's white pouch.

'Baby, what are you doing with my Pill?'

'I was thinking, maybe you could stop taking them?'

'What?' Quinn asked, she was shocked and nervous all again.

Clay walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands. 'I told you 2 weeks ago on the day Lydia was born, that someday we'd have a family together... and soon you will be my wife, and i just want you to know that, when you want to have children, then i want that too'

'Clay...'

'Just think about it babe, you don't have to if you don't want to, but i want a family with you Quinn, whenever you're ready' He was talking fast, Quinn could tell he was nervous. They had never actually talked about their future. They both knew they wanted to be together forever, but had never actually told each other that. Last night the proposal was such a surprise for Quinn and so out of the blue, she wasn't expecting it at all, and this was yet again just the same.

Tears began to fall down Quinn cheeks, Clay was worried he had gone too far and panicked that Quinn didnt feel the same. He rubbed her cheeks and said 'Sorry babe, i didnt mean to upset you'

'These aren't sad tears you goof, these are happy tears' Quinn smiled 'Of course i want a family with you, i love you, and if you want a family then of course i will stop taking the pill' she paused and smiled, then continued 'as long as we're married first, i don't want to be pregnant and huge on our wedding day' this made Clay laughed, he was so happy she liked the idea of a family, 'that sound fair, so how about we get married really soon? i don't think i can go on much longer with out you being my wife Quinn James.'

Quinn took a second to think.. 'lets get married then.. soon.. now.. today!' clay looked at her with shock, 'if you want to Clay?'

'i thought you wanted a big wedding?'

'i just wanna be your wife, and start a family with you, i mean, we've both had big weddings before, i don't need any of that, i just need you.'

'you amaze me you know that?' Clay said and pulled Quinn in for a kiss. 'but how about we plan it for tomorrow, that give you time to go and find the most expensive wedding dress in Tree Hill, and gives us time to get everyone together?... oh and i remember you telling me that Haley was the one who married Lucas and Peyton, so maybe she could do the same for us? if you want?'

Quinn burst out laughing 'That actually sounds like a good idea, in some ridiculous, rushed kinda way' Quinn said with a big smile, 'I better call Haley back'

Quinn spent the entire day shopping, she wanted the perfect dress and she wanted to look her very best for Clay. He gave her his credit card and wanted her to get absolutely everything she wanted. He was a very wealthy agent, one of the best in the country, and no expense was too much for the love of his life. Haley had gone shopping with her and had taken Lydia too, who spent most of the day fast asleep in her stroller. Jamie had gone with Nathan to help set up a venue on the beach for the wedding. The beach had became Clay and Quinn's spot, they spend most of their days on the beach, they had their very first kiss on the beach, and fell asleep every night looking at the beach. The fact that Quinn was afraid of the ocean didnt stop her from enjoying the warm sand and the spec-tactual view.

'So Clay, your marrying my aunt Quinn?' Jamie said to Clay

'Yeah i am buddy, is that okay?' Clay actually was concerned, he knew how much Jamie loved Quinn and how close they were.

'I guess its okay because she told me that she loves you, but you should know that she loves pancakes with syrup for breakfast, last time i stayed with her we made them every day'

'Yeah i know bud, and you know you can come and stay with me and Quinn at the beach house anytime you like right?'

'Awesome... But Clay, i love my aunt Quinn a lot you know, so you have to be nice to her all the time' Jamie was so cute being so protective of his aunt.

'I will, i promise' Clay laughed a little at the fact he was getting interrogated by a 8 year old, but he loved Jamie and loved that he was just trying to be the man and look out for his aunt 'hey jamie, how about you come with me to pick out the wedding rings? and then tomorrow at the wedding, maybe you could bring the rings up to me and Quinn when we need them?'

'really? yeah i'd love to' Jamie said excitedly.

Eventually Quinn and Haley found the perfect dress. The only thing that would have made the dress better would of been if Brooke, one of Quinn's best friends had made it. Brooke wanted to make all her friends wedding dresses, but this time she just didn't have time. She wouldn't be able to make an entire dress in one day, however she did insist on modifying the dress a little if there was anything that could be adapted. The dress Quinn had found was white and light, nothing to big and fancy. She knew she was getting married on the beach, she knew it would be hot, and she knew that she's already had a fancy wedding dress once before. The dress floated nicely over her little curves and down her long legs to the floor. The material was thin, with little crystals down the sides. It was beautiful and she loved it. Quinn and Haley went to Brooke's house so she could evaluate the dress.

'OMG Quinn, you look stunning' Brooke's mouth dropped, she thought Quinn looked amazing, 'Hmm, now, how can i add a little B-Davis-Baker to this? hmmm' Brooke said whilst Quinn twirled. 'I know...' Brooke began sowing on a little lace around the cleavage. It was only a little touch, but it made an impact which Quinn, Brooke and Haley all loved.

'Right, i best go back to the beach house, get all my things and say bye to Clay, then i will be back over to yours for the night Hales, i will be there in about 2 hours'

'2 hours, does it really take that long to get a few things together?' Haley asked

'Hales, she did say she needs to say goodbye to Clay' Brooke interrupted, with her and Quinn laughing.

'Ew Quinny, thats not something your sister needs to hear!' Haley said

'Hey i said nothing' Quinn laughed again 'Bye ladies, Brooke thank you, see you and Julian tomorrow, see you later Hales' Quinn said as she left Brooke's house.

'You James girls really like to rush things don't you?' Brooke asked Haley.

'What do you mean?'

'Well you got married in high school, and Clay and Quinn got engaged yesterday and the wedding is tomorrow. I think its cute how the James girls know exactly what they want and don't mess around'

Haley laughed 'yeah thats true. Quinn's so different this time round. When she married David she was really happy and excited, but this time round with Clay, there's stars in her eyes, im so happy for her'

'Clay, baby im home...Clay?' Quinn shouted.

'Im in the bedroom babe, but don't come in!' Clay shouted back 'I will be out in a sec'

Quinn walked over to the big glass doors and walk out onto the deck, she looked down the beach and to the spot where they were getting married at tomorrow. Clay and the boys had set up a few chairs and placed a small alter under a wrath of pink roses (Quinn's favourite flowers.) It wasnt anything big, and there was only going to be a few people there.

'Hey babe, do you like it?' Clay walked out the bedroom, dressed only in his boxers, and he snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her neck'

'i love it, its perfect' Quinn turned around and noticed he was only in his boxers 'What were you doing in there?' she smiled 'trying on your tux for tomorrow'

'It is quite the snazzy tux you know, gotta look good for my baby... did you find a dress?'

'i sure did, i hope you like it! i can't wait, im so excited'

'theres nothing i want more than for you to be Quinn James Evans' clay said before kissing Quinn on the nose 'oh and by the way, i got Jamie's approval of the wedding, i didnt realise how protective of you that little man is!'

'what? haha' Quinn found it so hilarious and cute that Jamie was looking out for her. 'Oh i do love him, i cant wait until we have kids of out own' Quinn said

'Me either' Clay said as he picked Quinn up and carried her too their bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night Quinn was at Haley's house. She was in her old room, the room she stayed in before she moved in with Clay. The house was silent, it was 11.57 at night and Quinn was too excited to sleep. The silence broke when her phone made a little beeping noise. She picked up her phone and saw 'Clay - one new message.' She took a deep breath and smiled as she opened up the text message.

'I miss you' the text said, Quinn smiled whilst reading and replying to the text. She liked knowing that he thought about her just as she thought about him.

'I miss you too baby, I don't like sleeping without you.'

'I can't sleep, I'm too excited!' Clay replied, but before Quinn could reply, she received another text from Clay. 'Happy Wedding Day' Quinn looked at the time, it was exactly 12.00am, meaning it was the day of their wedding. Quinn's smile got even bigger, she couldn't wait, it was going to be the very best day of her life. She had to giggle a little though, who really says 'Happy Wedding Day', she thought it was so cheesy of Clay.

'I love you' was all she could say in reply.

Eventually they both fell asleep. Clay was in the beach house in his bed alone, but it didn't feel like his home without Quinn. There was something about her that made him feel at home, safe and warm.

Quinn woke up at around 10am. She was shocked she hadn't woke up earlier because of all her excitement, but she knew she had a long day ahead of her, and was in no rush. Clay and Quinn had decided to have a late afternoon wedding, that way they would be able to get married and watch the sun set, but also because it was such a sudden wedding, they wanted to make sure everything was ready and perfect.

Quinn looked at her phone and she had another text from Clay, 'Morning fiance, i have a surprise for you.. ask Jamie' Quinn was confused but excited for her surprise.

She pulled herself out of bed and went straight in the shower. It was the first shower she had had in a long time without Clay in it with her. After washing her hair and putting on some jeans and a tank top, she went into the kitchen and saw Haley with Jamie and Lydia. Jamie was feeding Lydia her bottle. He liked helping Haley with Lydia and he couldn't wait until Lydia was older so he could teach her to play basketball and look after her like a big brother should.

'Hey Quinny... you ready for the big day?' Haley asked her older sister.

Quinn just nodded and took her sister in a big hug. Quinn really appreciated Haley. They always looked out for each other, they always had. Ever since they were little they had been best friends.

'So Jame, Clay said I needed to ask you something about my surprise' Quinn asked Jamie.

'Oh yeah, i'll be right back!' He said while handing Lydia to Quinn. Jamie ran off to his bedroom to look for something.

Quinn was now feeding Lydia her bottle of warm milk and was talking to her in her cute baby voice 'Hi baby girl' Quinn said whilst holding her.

'You're gonna be a great mom one day Quinny' Haley said as Quinn put Lydia down in her cot. 'Quinn, there's something I want to give you... something old right?' Haley said as she handed her sister a thin diamond bracelet. It belonged to their late mother. Their mom had wore the bracelet on her wedding day.

'Haley, i can't, i mean... are you sure?' Quinn asked, she was all chocked up because she was shocked and was trying to fight tears. Haley gently grabbed Quinn right arm and clipped the bracelet together on her wrist then pulled her in for a hug.

'Thank you Haley-Bob' Quinn said as Jamie ran back into the room. Quinn picked Jamie up and put him on the side. He handed her a little rectangular black box with a pink silk ribbon tied in a bow. There was a note that said 'something new, to go with your something old.' She slowly opened up the box and saw a diamond necklace. She had always wanted a diamond necklace. It matched the little bracelet that Haley had just given her. The tears she had been holding in gradually began to fall.

'Me and Clay picked it out for you yesterday aunt Quinn, do you like it?' Jamie asked. They had picked it out when they were looking for wedding rings. As soon as Clay noticed the necklace he knew Quinn would love it. Nathan had told Clay earlier that day about Haley's plan to give Quinn her something old, so Clay knew exactly what she would like for her something new.

'I love it Jamie, thanks buddy' Quinn replied and hugged Jamie tightly.

It was now 3.30 and the wedding ceremony was due to start at 4pm. Quinn had spent the day at Haley's getting ready along with Brooke. They had champagne and strawberries as they had their make-up and hair done. Quinn was so relaxed, not stressed at all, and very excited. Clay, Nathan, Jamie and Julian had spent the day at the beach house. They all had a beer, Jamie had root-beer of course. The men were all dressed in smart black trousers and button down shirts. They weren't wearing ties. Clay had decided it should be slightly more casual because it was on the beach, and it was still really hot outside, but he would but his tie on just for the ceremony.

At 4pm, music began to play as Quinn walked down the sandy isle to reach Clay at the alter. Clay turned around as Quinn was half way down the isle. He hadn't seen her in the wedding dress before. She looked beautiful. Her hair was in a messy fish tail plait which rested on her left shoulder and draped down the side of her chest. When Clay saw her he got butterflies in his stomach 'WOW' he whispered to himself. Haley was stood beside Clay as she was going to marry them. Haley was so happy for her big sister. Quinn was smiling but was trying to hold in her tears. She was just so happy. When she reached Clay he took hold of her hands and looked her in the eyes. Haley began the ceremony as everyone sat down and watched. There wasn't too many people at the ceremony, just their closest friends and family. Nathan was in the front row with Lydia on his lap dressed in a cute little pink dress, and Jamie sat next to his dad. Clay's mum and dad were also sat in the front row. Quinn had never actually met Clay's parents because they lived 5 hours drive away. Clay rang them yesterday morning and told them he was getting married, so they got straight in the car and stayed in a hotel in Tree Hill last night. Clay was excited to introduce Quinn to his parents later that day. He knew they would love her just as much as he did. Brooke and Julian were in the second row along with Alex and Chase. Unfortunately none of Quinn's siblings, except for Haley, were able to attend. Her brothers and sisters travelled around a lot, so they wouldn't be able to make it to Tree Hill on time.

As the ceremony proceeded, Haley asked Jamie for the rings. He ran up to Clay and handed him the rings. Clay gave Jamie a cheesy grin and nodded him thank you. Clay put the most beautiful wedding band on Quinn's finger. It was gold with 6 square diamonds a long. He could feel her fingers thin fingered shaking and her hands were cold. Then Quinn pushed a plain gold wedding ring on to Clays finger as they said there vows.

'You may now kiss the bride' Haley said. Clay quickly put his hand on the back on Quinn's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. He could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks, and could taste them on her lips. He too was fighting hard at holding in his tears. It was the greatest moment of his life. As they pulled away from the kiss, arms wrapped around each other, they turned to face the ocean and watched the sun set. Everyone was silent, just enjoying the stunning view of the orange sky slowly turn to dark.

After the ceremony, everyone went back to the beach house. They had decided to have a moon-lit BBQ and drinks. Quinn changed out of her gorgeous, tight, floor length dress and put a short white dress on. It was strapless and tight fitting. It was rather short and showed of her perfect long legs. Clay had removed his jacket and tie and had undone 4 buttons on his shirt.

'My wife looks amazing' Clay said as Quinn walked over to him by the BBQ with 2 champagne flutes in her hand and handed him one.

'Mmm... My husband looks pretty amazing too' She replied in between soft kisses. They were so in love with each other and didn't stop smiling, it was as if their smiles were tattooed on!

'Come on, I need to introduce you to some people' Clay stated as he set their glasses down beside the BBQ and wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to his parents. His mom and dad were talking to Nathan and Haley. Nathan had met them once last year when he and Clay were out scouting in their town. Nathan had his right arm wrapped around Haley's shoulders while his left arm held a sleeping Lydia. Jamie was on the beach playing with Chase and Alex.

Quinn was nervous to meet his parents, especially because she was now his wife. 'What if they don't like me' she thought to her self.

'Stop worrying babe, they are going to love you' Clay said to her as if he could hear what she was thinking.

'How did you-' She was saying as Clay interrupted her 'You think you have to be talking for me to know what you're thinking Mrs Evans?' Clay said sarcastically. It was true though, she was worried about meeting them and Clay did know thats exactly what she was thinking. He could read her so well.

'Mrs Evans, that sounds so nice' She again thought to her self, when her thoughts were interrupted by Clay 'And yes, Mrs Evans does sound nice' He said knowing full well what she was thinking yet again. Quinn couldn't help but giggle at her husband.

'Quinn, meet my parents, this is Carol and Riley Evans. Mom, Dad, this is my wife Quinn' Clay introduced them all as they shook hands. Quinn liked how he introduced her as his wife for the very first time. Carol was very petite with bright blue eyes, just like Clays. Her hair was blondey/gray and was shoulder length. Riley was much taller, thats where Clay got his height from. He had green eyes and short browny/gray hair.

'Welcome to the family Quinn' Carol said and Quinn smiled. Quinn went really shy which Clay found incredibly cute. He was holding on to his wife's hand to support her, he knew she was nervous and could feel her hands slightly shaking. The four of them spent about an hour chatting, in which Quinn opened up to them and immediately felt loved by them. There conversation came to an end as Carol and Riley had to leave for the long drive home. At this point Quinn got a little sad. She was sad because her Mom and Dad had both died, and she would of loved for them to be there on her big day. Clay notice Quinn's smile drop for the first time in days. He pulled her in and hugged her tightly, knowing what she was thinking yet again. Quinn rested her head on Clay's chest and took in his lovely scent as he kissed the the top of her head.

'I love you so much Quinn James Evans' he whispered to her.

It was getting late and everyone started leaving. It had been a truly amazing day. Clay hoped that everything went perfectly for his beautiful bride. He had wanted her to have the best day of her life. When everyone had left Quinn stood on the deck looking out to the moon's reflection on the sea as the waves gently crashed onto the shore. She was thinking about how amazing the day had been and how lucky she was to have Clay as her own now. It had been a rushed wedding, but she knew in her heart that this was how her life was meant to be. Clay snook up behind Quinn and snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

'Today was a great day' Clay said as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

'Today was a perfect day' Quinn said as she turned around to face him, not letting his arms move from her waist. She put her hands on the back of his neck and pulled his face close the hers. She kissed him everywhere except for his lips.

'You're such a tease' Clay said as he picked her up and carried her inside for the rest of the night.

**Please review, let me know what you think and any idea's! Thank you for reading!**

**- Thanks for the reviews so far. I know that in chapter 2 there are a few grammar issues, but i was writing the story quite late at night and completely forgot to check through it for spelling and grammar, sorry guys! - I hope there isn't too many in this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

_3 months after the wedding..._

One morning, Clay was woken up by the sound of someone being sick. He quickly realized that it was Quinn. Obviously it was Quinn, who else could it be. He jumped out of bed and ran into their bathroom to find Quinn throwing up. He hurried to her side and held her hair back for her and rubbed her back.  
'Shh, it's okay baby, im here' Clay whispered into her ear as he held her shaking body when she finally finished being sick.  
'I'm sorry im not so pretty for you this morning' Quinn said quietly with a shaken voice.  
'Shh' he said again 'You're not pretty, you're beautiful, always.' as he pulled her closer to him. 'Im guessing your body doesn't like you eating chinese food anymore then' Clay said. They had chinese for dinner last night, so he thought that must of been what made her sick. However Quinn wasn't convinced. They both sat there in silence, Clay slightly worried, hoping she was okay, whereas Quinn was deep in thought.

'Pass me my phone please baby.' Quinn said. Clay stretched his hand up to the counter and passed Quinn her phone. She went straight to the Calendar. Clay, being a guy, was absolutely clueless.  
'9, 10, 11, 12... 12!' Quinn whispered to herself as she was counting days. 'Clay.. baby.. I..I.. I'm 12 days late.' Quinn said with a smile. Clay looked at her with a confused face, he really had no idea what she meant and Quinn could tell. 'My period Clay, its twelve days late.. I'm never late.'  
'Wait, that means..'  
'U-huh' Quinn nodded. She stood up and went rummaging through one of the draws under the sink, pulling out a pregnancy test.  
'Do it, quick! Now! With me here!' Clay said excitedly. And so she did. She set the test down on the side and set a timer on her phone to go off in exactly three minutes.

'When the timer goes off, we'll look at it together, okay?' Quinn asked  
'Deal' Clay replied pulling her in for a hug and kissing her forehead. They stood like that for the whole three minutes, not talking or moving, just thinking. Clay was so excited, he really wanted a family with Quinn, ever since the day he met her, he wanted her to be the mother of his children. They'd be beautiful and talented just like her. Quinn was excited too, but she was also slightly worried; 'Will i be a good mom? Are we ready to be parents? How will we cope?' Were some of the things running through her mind. But then she thought about how much she actually wanted a family with Clay, she knew he'd be an amazing dad and she knew how much he wanted a family. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud beeping noise, which made her jump.

'On the count of 2?' Clay asked.

'On the count of 2.' Quinn replied and took a deep breath.

'Okay.. 1...2.' Clay said. They both turned around at the same time and looked down at the pregnancy test.

Quinn burst into tears. 'Im so sorry Clay' she cried into his chest, her hands gripping onto his bare back.

'Hey, hey, it's okay, we can try again baby, we will try again' He said wrapping his arms around Quinn and holding her tight. That little negative sign on the pregnancy test stabbed his heart. He didn't realise how much it would hurt him, but he had to be strong for Quinn. They hadn't necessarily been trying for a baby, but they had stopped using contraception, in the hope that they would eventually get pregnant.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

A couple weeks had gone by and Quinn still hadn't had her period. She thought she must of just missed on for some random reason, maybe because she had come off the pill, and her body was trying to adjust to it, after taking it every day for the past 7 years of her life. However she still wasn't completely convinced. So she went into the bathroom and took out another pregnancy test, a newer one, a more up-to-date one. A few minutes later and she heard Clay's car pull up outside, and she heard him walk in the front door.

'Quinn?' Clay shouted from the kitchen.

'Baby!' Quinn shouted as she ran to him, jumped in his arms, wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him all over his face.

'Someone's in a good mood?' He asked.

'Well, can't i be excited to see the man i love more than anything?' Quinn replied 'Oh.. i mean we. Can't we be excited to see you?' She asked. Clay had that familiar confused look on his face as he put her down on the ground.

'Put your hand in my back pocket' Quinn whispered. Clay's hand trailed down the center of her back, over and bum cheek and into the back pocket of her denim shorts. He could feel a rectangular object, but still had no idea. He raised an eye brow at Quinn. 'Just look at it baby' Quinn said. He pulled it out of her pocket and looked closely at it. It was the pregnancy test.

'Quinn! Are you serious?" He asked as she nodded. He looked back down at the test '10 weeks Quinn, you're 10 weeks pregnant!' He said as he picked her up and swung her round and kissed her. 'But what about that other test you took 2 weeks ago?'

'Well, i guess sometimes they are wrong' Quinn replied.

Clay sighed 'Oh... well.. what if this one is wrong too?' He said sadly. Quinn took him by the hand and lead them into their bathroom.

'I don't think all 5 of these tests would be wrong' she said pointing to 5 other tests on the side by the sink, all the little positive signs on. It made Clay laugh.

'Baby... we are having a baby!' Clay said and kissed her again. 'And i am going to make the next few months as easy as possible for you' He said as he picked her up and carried her into their bedroom and gently placed her on their bed. Clay rested his head on the pillow next to Quinn's, only centimeters apart. He put his hand on Quinn tummy and began talking to it.

'Hey little buddy, its your mommy and daddy here, we love you already and we can't wait to meet you so hurry out soon' Clay said in a soft voice. 'And please try not to hurt or annoy mommy too much, she's special you know... Oh and if you're a boy, you're gonna have some awesome eyebrows when you're older' Clay joked making Quinn laugh.

The two of them spent the rest of the evening talking about how excited they were and how they were going to decorate the nursery, until Quinn began to nod off to sleep.

Clay thought she had fell sleep so he started to the baby yet again while rubbing Quinn's belly.

'So baby, i know you're mommy acts all tough, but really she's super fragile, so for the next few months while you're in her tummy, you've got to be good to her okay? I know it's gonna be a long and painful journey for your momma, and i wish i could just take that all away from her and me be the one that has to go through the pain, but i cant. It doesn't seem fair that the mommy's have to do all the work while the daddy's do nothing, so me and you have gotta work together to make sure its not too bad for mommy okay? Can you do that for me baby?' Clay was talking to the baby, obviously he wasn't going to get a response, but it was something he needed to say. He didn't realise Quinn was still awake and listening. She laid there pretending to be asleep just listening to him talk to their baby. When Clay had stopped talking to the baby, Quinn moved her hand to his face and pulled it closer to hers. She didn't even have to open her eyes to know where he was, she could just feel his presence. She slowly pulled his face even closer to hers, and whispered 'I love you so much' before kissing him deeply.

_**Hope you like it. Please review xoxoxoxoxoxo**_


End file.
